Burning Fate
The Burning Fate are an Ultima Founding Successor Chapter of the vaunted Blood Angels comprised entirely of newly revealed Primaris Space Marines. This chapter, like some of their fellow successors, have garnered an infamous reputation across the Segmentum Tempestus due to their extensive use of fire weaponry and brutality on the battlefield. Chapter History The Burning Fate are a Blood Angels Successor Chapter created during the 27th Ultima Founding created at the end of the Indomitus Crusade as reward for the Dragons Sanguine Chapter after their hard effort to aid the crusade with everything they could muster. After uniting with the their new successor the chapter would send veterans to help train the newly created Burning Fate and help create their own culture. As of a result of this the chapter quickly created traditions specific for their chapter and some resembling that of their successors. Before the creation of the chapter the marines that would create it would be part of the Unnumbered Sons. Their known role was that of clearing enemy trenches and encampments using flamers and combi flamers. This has given them the nickname "Flame Bearers". They would often be called in the direst of situation and exterminate everything in sight with brutal efficiency. Because of this they became outcasts and always wandered alone being only helped by other members that had a similar situation. The Chapter would began their journey in the Segmentum Tempestus as a crusading force liberating worlds that were under attack by warbands of cultists and traitors. This has made the chapter to be fully aware at any sign of taint or corruption. Later creating a book sent to all imperial forces in their current and close systems about the steps which are taken when an individual is infected and how to spot them. Due to paranoia that everything would return how it was when they would leave the combat zone the Chapter decided that they would settle in the Volcanic Death World of Flames Reach. Where they would continue their monitoring of the nearby systems at all times The First true mission took by the chapter was the reinforcing of the System known as the Iron Shield Of The Tempestus. A Solar system comprised of 5 Fortress Worlds that were supplying and defending the segmentum from any enemy of man. This mission would take one year to archive due to the neverending waves of cultists and other monstrosities that attacked the worlds. Still during the infancy of the Chapter, The Chaplains began to take a higher role, sometimes overshadowing the Captains when advising before and in the middle of battle. The Eclisiarchy are known to be present around the chapter after planets were conquered or recaptured. The Inquisition keeps a close eye upon the Chapter and the Eclisirachy due to the suspicion that they may attempt another revolution similar to that of the Reign of Blood. Notable Campaigns Defence of the Varonus System (112.M42) This particular campaign is the first recorded engagement of the newly created Chapter. The Burning Fate was dispatched for their first mission to aid one of the fortress systems that guarded the Segmentum Tempestus for millenia. A non-stop wave of Chaos cultists and unknown xenos species rushed the worlds in order to weaken the borders of the Imperium. The Astartes would lay boulders bearing explosives in space for the ships to make contact with and detonate them. When the rest of the xenos and cultists landed the tactic known as the Fire Pit was used to burn alive the rest. This manoeuvre being very risky created a medium amount of casualties. The Shadowed Campaign (451.112.M42) The Marines would encounter the Dragons and meet the Spectral Blood Chapter in a short campaign of crushing rebellions somewhere outside the Imperial borders where the Segmentum Tempestus and Ultima met. The campaign saw them taking down several unknown xenos using napalm weaponry to take out enemy ships and melt structures used as cover. Later being discovered that the three chapters wiped out a few sentient species that began the colonization stages of their second worlds. In 666.112.M42 the Chapter would be recommended by their kin to aid the Mechanicus in testing new types of weaponry regarding explosive or fire related. This like their predecessor gave them the ability to use rare materials and acquire rare parts to create old pieces of weaponry or craft new ones all together. Like their genetic forebears, they would give feedback to the radical Mechanicus forces that sided with Cawl creating better flamers and flame based weaponry. Saviors of the Silvered Drakes (929.112.M42) A distress signal asking for aid from the Silver Drakes Chapter was caught by their worlds vox radars. The 4th Company has been dispatched to aid the chapter but wouldn't arrive until 1 year later. When arrived the Marines used a bombardment of drop pods that would break the lines of Hive Fleet Ouroboros. Soon the Captain of the 4th would encounter the Silver Drakes chapter master and discussed about tactics that were required to wipe out the invaders. This tactics used in the field let the 2 primaris chapters to damage enough the Fleet until it would return to the dark region of space from where it first appeared. It would take another year for the remaining of the company to arrive back to their homeworld and began rebuilding Blinded By Rage (980.112.M42) The 1st, 2nd and 3rd Companies received a vox transmission from an unknown source. All the companies that received this message would traverse to the point of the vox transmission only to find out that it was a distraction from a renegade regiment of Traitor Imperial Guardsmen to safely travel without encountering any Marines from the Chapter. This would leave the companies in a pursuit to find the Traitor Guardsmen fleet, but to no avail. Later, after returning to their homeworld, they would prepare rituals for their failure. Chapter Homeworld The death world of Flames Reach is a highly volcanic planet whose oceans are entirely made out of lava and magma. Most of the ground is made out of dark grey stone. The planet is mostly barren but does contain small pockets of animals and tribes that live near terraformed zones made for limited survival until another planet was habitable. The world houses a number of constructs creatures that act as its fauna. These Constructs are known for being docile to humans and being used to plow the habitable land and defend it from the one in a million rogue construct that is out for bloodshed. Fortress-Monastery The Fortress-Monastery, nicknamed the Castle Of Ashes, is located in the largest volcano upon the death world of Flames Reach. For recruits to reach the monastery they have to walk on a thinly-carved path that leads into the volcano and watch out for bursts of magma and predators that live near, and within it. Inside the monastery there is the Reclusium Librarium and Apothecarion where the specialists of the Chapter gather to hold discussions about anything that needs to be addressed as soon as possible. In a lower level the Technicarium is located where vehicles and wargear are also stored. There weapons and parts are reforged using the lava which is also used to power everything aboard. The defenses are mostly focused against heat and blunt type damage. Having reinforced plating made out of heat resistant material with a thin coating of blunt resistant steel. The weapon platforms are evenly spread across the crater. These firing molten iron and pure streams of magma. Chapter Organisation Due to the fact that Lord Guilliman requested their creation the Chapter wasn't able to create a unique type of organization rather a codex compliant chapter using more flame-based weaponry for the Astartes and Vehicles. Since Guilliman remade the Codex Astartes, the chapters were given an 11th Company this has led to the chapter to posses 1,100 battle brothers ready for combat at all times. Due to their active teaching by the Elder 9th Founding Dragons Sanguine the chapter adopted their command structure which in turn helped them for a faster indoctrination training and ranking up in a company. Command Ranks *'Chapter Master' - 1 Per Entire Chapter *'Commander' - 1 Per 5 Companies *'General' - 1 Per 2 Companies Junior Ranks *'Captain' - 1 Per Company *'Lieutenant' - 2 Per Company *'Sergeant' - 10 Per Company Line Ranks *'Corporal' - 20 Per Company *'Battle-Brother' - 70 Per Company *'Neophyte' - 10 Per Company Specialist Formations *'Incinerator Squads' These squads are comprised out of scouts selected due to their skill using fire based weapons. These squads are outside the companies and act as an addon to the 11th company. Their role is that of reinforcement and trench capture. At all times the number of this type of squads is 5. Rarely are they deployed instead acting as teachers for the other scouts. Order of Battle Headquarters Companies Chapter Beliefs The Chapter follows the belief of the Cult Of Fire. The cult similar to the Promethian Cult of the Salamanders talks about the trials of fire. Unique to this chapter tough the aspirants are to be thrown in a magma pit and let there for 3 days then later to be directly shot with a flamer. If the aspirant survives then he would fight his way through five xenos selected by the chapter. After that the aspirant would be considered a Neophyte. To commemorate the tribes their from the chapter paints flames and symbols of fire upon their armor. or draw lines to represent kill counts. The Chapter views the selected groups and individual as follows: They view the Emperor as a god due to the miracles made by him across the thousands of years and his teaching that still live and are practiced by many people of the Imperium. The view of the common man is that of admirations. Unable to fight for themselves properly but still having a strong will and beaten all the odds for every time to win All Astartes are viewed as the bastions of Humanity. Being one of the few things that stop the race from disappearing completely. Chapter Culture For every failure done by the chapter. Each marine of the Failing Squad/Company would have to fight in the arena. This usually happens before the new batch of neophytes prepare for the 2nd Challenge to witness that even after becoming a brother they would still have to pay for their actions. When a marine is killed the chapter would grab the corpses. Later they would be put in the apothecaries hq where he would extract the geneseed. After Veterans of the chapter would grab the body and put it on a platform which would lower as the Chaplains pray to the Emperor to rest the marines soul A Chapter Master is selected from the Veteran Captains/Commanders Or Generals. Often this marines would try to climb the changes without power armor or tools. Or they would race race by running through a chamber filled by boiling water. Then followed by a test of intellect and will. Recruitment Process The recruitment process isn't as long as other chapters instead there are a few challenges which almost no one can pass. This challenges are 3 in number and managing to complete 1 is enough to be revered for tens of years. Challenge 1: The first challenge might as well be the easiest and at the time the hardest. The aspirants come from all over the world bearing gear they deemed necessary. All clusters would merge into a line and would walk straight ahead for 500 kilometers on foot. Then they would go up a steep incline into the mouth of the largest volcano. At the top a a path was carved, thin enough for someone to move along it, barely. If the aspirant would not fall then he would be taken down by the melting heat of the magma that is just a few meters under him. Those that survive the pilgrimage are brought inside the monastery where they would recover for days and train inside at colder temperatures. Challenge 2: These challenge is the eliminatory section for those who pillaged other aspirants for food and water or just for the fun of it. 1 aspirant would be thrown into a big arena where it would fight with a construct. This widely varies depending on the aspirants aptitudes. For example if a recruit was slow moving but hit like a tank then a very mobile/agile construct would be sent in. Taking advantage in the targets shortcomings. The round doesn't end until one of the 2 is knocked out or killed. Challenge 3: The last challenge tends to be the easiest for the aspirants. The remaining ones have to enter inside a rhino which has been bolted shut. The task is to drive inside of a lake of lava without the rhino or aspirant to drown/melt. After arriving to the set coordinates the aspirant is let out and a feast is held on one of the cities near the monastery. Chapter Gene-Seed The Chapter geneseed is derived from the Blood Angels Primaris Stock created by Arch Magos Dominus Cawl at the start of the 42nd Millennium. Due to this new gene type the Flaw known as the Black Rage is no longer present. The Red Thirst in the other hand is much more potent giving the primaris blood angels a khorne berserker like rage state. Unlike their brethren this state is replaced with a dire need to light everything ablaze. It is unknown how this happened. If this was ever to be found out this may let cause a stir in the midst of some chapters containing primaris. Because of their homeworld and recruitment process the chapter has evolved an impressive resistance to heat. Another trait given acquired is that of black hair and warm color eyes such as yellow, orange or red. Deathwatch Service The Burning Fate like their "predecessors" value the Long Watch and aspire to join in order to show their skills in combat against various xeno species. The chapter would instantly select 3 of its best and send them to join the watch. So far 1 member is known that is currently in the Deathwatch. Damaar Vasarus is currently located at a watch fortress. He serves in a team comprised of primaris which mostly are from the lineage of the Ultramarines Chapter Combat Doctrine The chapter doctrine is that of Medium and Melee Combat and the use of Flamers. This type of combat often makes the chapter to burn enemy camps and trenches while assault squads would join in the massacre. It is noted that the chapter has an increased basis on devastator squad training to teach their Astartes for emplacement for when they need to be manually operated. Notable Space Marines As of now the chapter does not posses any noteworthy individuals. This however will change after a few centuries Chapter Fleet *''Blaze Eater'' (Battle Barge) - Flagship. *''Eternal Flame'' (Battle Barge) *''Spiked Avenger'' (Strike Cruiser) *''Burning Centurion'' (Strike Cruiser) *''Volcanic Raptor'' (Strike Cruiser) *Magma Dagger (Strike Cruiser)' *Steel Melter'' (Strike Cruiser) Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours The Burning Fate Chapter primarily wears bright orange coloured power armour. The helmet, gorget (neck guard), shoulder armourial insets, gauntlets, poleyns (knee guards) and sabatons (boots) are coloured jet-black. Often there are black flames designed added to the vambraces and greaves of the armour. The shoulder pauldron trim and the top of the poleyn guards are deep red in colour. An open-faced squad specialty symbol (Tactical, Devastator, Assault and Veteran) stenciled on the right shoulder pauldron indicates a battle-brother's assigned squad specialty. A small white coloured roman numeral stenciled within the squad specialty symbol indicates squad assignment, while a larger roman numeral stenciled on the left poleyn indicates company assignment. Chapter Badge The Burning Fate's Chapter badge is red cross-crosslet that is aflame with the fires of the Emperor's wrath, centered upon a field of jet-black. Chapter Relics *''Blade Of Deimos'' - This master-crafted power sabre is wielded by the famous Deimos Teliora. This sword being given by his son, Axaldus Teliora as a sign of passing down the their history to the newer generations that will replace them when the time will come. The saber itself has a prolonged curved blade and a generic hilt, but compared to other sabers or swords if it impales someone, it would gather a massive amount of power and then release it at once in a burst, causing the target it impaled to explode spectacularly. Relations Feel free to add your own Allies *'Silver Drakes' - The Silver Drakes since they were saved by the Burning Fate vowed loyalty towards the Chapter as a way to repay the kind action made by them. Since the vow of loyalty has been made, several Imperial forces noticed the appearance of Silver Drakes Astartes fighting alongside groups of the Burning Fate Marines upon random worlds. *'Dragons Sanguine' - The Dragons Sanguine are the Tutors and the Unofficial Predecessors of the Chapter. Due to their tight bond and series of joint campaigns the 2 Chapters wouldrush to aid each other if needed. *'Spectral Blood' - The Spectral Blood are the Unofficial Brother Chapter of the Burning Fate. The 2 Chapters alongside the Dragons Sanguine would do anything to protect each other if a threat arose. Enemies *'Chaos' - Since the Chapters conception it struggled to escape the non-stop hordes of Chaotic Abominations that hunt the chapter. The Burning Fate is known to be paranoid because of this 'curse' not trusting most allies apart several Chapters and Regiments that swore loyalty towards them. Notable Quotes By the Burning Fate Feel free to add your own About the Burning Fate Notes All Artwork for the chapter has been made by Algrim Whitefang Gallery Category:Blood Angels Successors Category:Imperium Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:Ultima Founding